Did you say Apocalypse?
by Forge2
Summary: With another Apocalypse looming, Giles must brief the new Prime Minister. But strangely Mr. Saxon doesn’t seem too worried…Crossover with Doctor Who


Did you say Apocalypse?

Giles sighed and began to polish his glasses. All the signs and portents were in agreement. He was certain of it. Another apocalypse was coming, the end of the world…again. God knows how many of those bloody things he'd lived through. This time though was different. This was the first major event since the foundation of the New Watcher's Council, which meant he was stuck with the paperwork. The Slayers were on high alert. Willow would be arriving in England within the hour, and he was seriously considering calling Buffy out of retirement. Hell even Andrew was pitching in, helping research, which was exactly what Giles wanted…no needed to be doing. Instead he was stuck briefing the new Prime Minister. Next time he'd send Andrew to do it. Politicians!

Still perhaps he was being unfair. After all it was only Mr. Saxon's first day in office. Barely time to settle in and already there's a nutter raving about vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. And Giles had to admit, all things considered, Mr. Saxon had taken that news quite well. Too well in fact. He didn't seem worried at all, in fact he looked rather bored. Harold Saxon seemed very young for the job. Not much experience, despite his landslide victory. He was just sitting there, absently drumming his fingers on the table, over and over again. It was driving Giles mad, but he couldn't help but feel he knew that beat from somewhere.

Giles softly cleared his throat. Saxon glanced up, and smiled apologetically, though there was a hint of mockery in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Rupert," he said. "Do go on."

"Yes well, as I said before, we can't be quite sure of course but there is every indication that it will occur sometime in the next couple of days. I, of course will keep my Slayers on full alert, and it would be prudent of you to do the same with your troops. I realize this is all a bit new for you Mr. Prime Minister, but we must take quick action or risk the end of everything."

"Yes of course," Saxon agreed absently as he rose from his seat. He began to peruse Giles' shelves.

"Prime Minister are you taking this seriously?" Honestly, young people these days.

"Oh absolutely," Saxon called over his shoulder. He reached over and pulled one of Giles' books down and flipped though it. He was being deliberately annoying, Giles was sure of it. But after almost a decade of dealing Sunnydale's finest, he found he could deal with any level of immaturity…well almost any level.

"There are also a few questionable references to the sky being split asunder, but unfortunately our sources are somewhat vague on the exact nature of the threat. Something from beyond, trying to escape a great darkness, whatever that may mean. I'm afraid our experience is with more terrestrial evils, the odd Queller Demon not withstanding."

Saxon didn't seem to be listening. His right hand reached out and spun Giles's globe. He stared down at the spinning earth in miniature, it's countries and oceans going round and round, faster than the eye could see. All the while, he absently tapped out that damned rhythm on his leg again and again. Why did it sound so familiar? Giles was getting annoyed, beyond annoyed. It was one thing for Buffy and the others to act like this, because in the end he knew they would fight to their last breath, a sacrifice that had thus far been unnecessary. But this Harold Saxon was deliberately mocking his authority. Sure the concept of demons was not an easy pill to swallow, but the Prime Minister was treating it like an elaborate joke. Giles could feel his inner Ripper coming awake.

"Now see here Mr. Saxon," he said sharply. "This isn't a bloody joke! This is a serious threat to everyone on the planet. We're talking about an apocalypse, hell on earth, the end of life, as we know it! If you're not going to take this seriously then get out and let me get on with the real bloody work!" Giles didn't raise his voice but there was a hint of restrained anger and violence, a hint of Ripper, in his eyes. Silence lingered over the office, oppressive smothering silence.

Finally Saxon turned around slowly and met Giles's gaze unflinchingly. "I'm sorry Rupes, but did you say…apocalypse?" Mr. Saxon smiled his most charming shark-like grin, and his eyes…Good Lord! His eyes. Giles felt a shiver run up his spine, and then he knew, without a doubt he knew…they were all going to die.

The End


End file.
